


You and I, Defying Gravity

by meet_the_girl_who_can



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Finn and Rey make bad choices, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I mean, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Pilot! Poe, Rey Skywalker, Rey falls out of a tree, Rey makes a grand entrance, and Poe cushions her landing, but they survive it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_the_girl_who_can/pseuds/meet_the_girl_who_can





	You and I, Defying Gravity

When Poe met Rey, it was like being struck by lightning. Not that Poe’s ever been hit by lightning although he’s flown in pretty much every type of turbulence. But meeting Rey had met the traditional criteria. He’d been lounging away his free Saturday afternoon under a tree when he’d heard a sharp snapping noise and then an even sharper sensation on pain as Rey fell out of said tree like Newton’s apple personified and landed. Right on top of him.

The only thing he knows is the dappled shadows being completely blotted out by a tangle of long tan limbs, swearing and the breath being knocked out of lungs onto the sweet (and mercifully soft) grass beneath them.

“Rey!” comes a man’s yell from the heavens and from somewhere beside him, Poe hears a softer groan of pain that’s not his own. “REY!” the voice roars again desperately and the note of sheer fear in the man’s voice is enough to make the person in the grass beside him shout back as loudly as she can “I’M OKAY” she coughs pitifully and the grass jostles as she rolls over, “mostly”. At least, Poe imagines she’s rolled over because he’s got his eyes shut in the effort not to throw up, probably all over her. Poe can’t help but laugh companionably at her qualifying statement. The realisation that her landing pad had been a person, Rey starts swearing again and a small hand starts jiggling his shoulder desperately for a response “Hey! Hey are you alright? _Shit_, _I’ve killed him. _Hey, can you hear me?!”

“Finn! FINN!” Rey yells what must be the man’s name and at this development the heavenly voice – Finn – starts yelling her name back again, obviously thinking she’s hurt. As much as he appreciates their urgency, he’s kind of wishing they’d do it quieter. Opening his eyes, Poe isn’t sure if he hasn’t already died on impact and simply not noticed because Rey’s name suddenly makes a lot of sense. The dark haired girl leaning over him is _radiant. _She’s bubbling energy in the concerned quirk of her mouth and the twigs haphazardly crowning her hair, the frantic stroke of her fingers on the apple of his cheek.

Rey the angel hums a sweet sigh of relief when she notices his alertness “Can you hear me? Are you okay---“

“Poe” he offers numbly, slowly sitting upright. Rey immediately begins to help with a surprisingly gentleness given the sharp clarity of her movements.

“Oh God.” Rey gently releases the sleeves of his shirt, palms lingering on his forearms “We’ll call an ambulance, I’m so sorry, oh _shit_”

“No. No, my _name_ is Poe” he manages to say again, much more clearly once he’d rather uncouthly spat a mouthful of grass out “Poe Dameron”

Rey sighs fully this time and her relief is physically palpable because she full on hugs him. Figuring they both need a good hug after cheating death like that, Poe hugs back tightly, chuckling alongside Rey in his relief. It only becomes awkward because y’know, they’ve only just met, when they pull away from each other. Rey sits back on her heels and smiles politely at him. But even there, under the formality of proper introductions, Rey’s smile crackles and her eyes spark as they search his face.

“I’m Rey” she greets, hand trailing across his wrist-bone to imitate a handshake. Poe grips back the way his Dad taught him, though his thumb traitorously rubs across the back of hers.

“I know” he smiles conspiratorially back, causing Rey to kindle softly, the bonfire of her smile crumbling deliciously inwards.

“Rey” there’s another thud and a black man drops gracefully out of the tree a few feet from them and jogs over frantically. “Are you okay?” he hasn’t even looked at Poe yet, dropping to his knees next to Rey and reaching for her. Rey reaches back easily and they hug, which gives Poe time to check nothing’s broken. He’s definitely tingling, but that’s probably the shock as standing upright presents no issues.

A quick glance around confirms that nobody else seems to have noticed the commotion this has caused. “Nice to meet you. I’m Finn.” The other two are stood upright too in the shade of the tree, eyeing him a tad apprehensively as if any minute he might yelling about lawyers.

Finn’s beautiful too, with honest eyes and a hopeful smile. It’s right then that Poe realises he needs to come to Central Park more often.

“Good to meet you Finn, I’m Poe” Finn returns his grin, sizing him up with what Poe hopes is mutual appreciation. If Poe had ever met these two in a bar after landing for the night, he definitely would have offered them a hello drink. Nobody seems to know what to say in the calm after the storm and the three of them stand, shifting from foot to foot. Aw hell. No time like the present.

_Merry Christmas to me. _


End file.
